Turning Tables
by Sarah G 70
Summary: Prequel to Titanic and Meaning Of Happiness. Rose meets her soon-to-be husband, Cal Hockley, and he is everything she had not expected. (Rose/Cal)
1. Prelude To A Kiss

**_1_**

DEWITT BUKATER MANSION

March 1912

Rose DeWitt Bukater, the daughter of an aristocratic Philadelphian dreamed of another life. One that was dancing in the clouds. She sat on patiently on white painted bench in the fielded garden of the luxurious mansion she had called home for seventeen years.

From the balcony, her mother, Ruth DeWitt Bukater, placed a delicate hand on the stone rail and called out to her daughter, "Rose! Rose!" Rose followed the voice up to the balcony. "Rose, please, be ready for the Hockley's. They are going to be here at noon." Ruth pleaded then vanished behind the french doors leaving Rose in the garden.

Needless to say, Rose felt Ruth's eagerness and resilience to get a meeting with the great steel tycoon and heir to the family fortune, Caledon Hockley. Rose did not know much about the millionaire son except, according to her mother, Caledon is a very handsome man, with dark, mysterious features and he was filthy rich and would inherit the entire Hockley fortune as soon as he found a wife. She had also heard from her friends who had met that man, he was cold, arrogant, exactly what a gentleman should be. None of this information was useful for Rose. Not in the slightest.

How very convenient for Ruth to find first in line of a family fortune and exploit her beautiful daughter to the man like some sort of show horse.

Rose slowly walked the small path around in the large garden and noticed brown leaves forming on a steam. She picked the dead leaves one by one feeling a bit useful. She was the only one who really tended to the garden though they employed gardeners, Rose enjoyed feeling the dirt under her fingernails and found satisfaction in creating something beautiful from nothing.

"Rose! Come here at once!" Ruth yelled outside from the mansion.

Rose sighed heavily and picked up the gardening shovel, water pale and made her way back up to the mansion.

Rose entered the house and was immediately bombard by the housemaid, Trudy and her mother. "Your hair is a disgrace. Honestly, Rose." Ruth complained as she toyed with Rose's long, red curls. "No time. No time. This will have to do. Go into the parlor. Trudy, get us some tea." Ruth ordered over her shoulder as she pushed Rose into the parlor room.

Rose took a seat and watched Ruth anxiously move around the parlor room and opened the curtains letting the glorious sunshine light the room. She watched Trudy place a tray of tea on a small table. "Miss?" Trudy held out a delicate blue and gold tea cup to the redheaded teenager.

"Thank you, Trudy." Rose smiled politely at the woman and stirred the lemon circle in the black water. She mindlessly toyed with the spoon.

"Rose," Rose's piercing blue-grey eyes met her mothers by the window. "Stop, looking like I am ruining your life. I am trying to make it better, darling. And this is the way to keep our well constructed status." Ruth crossed the room and touched her daughters cheek gently. "Sit up straight." Ruth turned away from her daughter when a knock sounded at the door. "Trudy, get the door." Ruth ordered and took a set beside Rose.

The Hockley men entered the mansion and stepped into the parlor room. Ruth nodded her head for Rose stand with her. Nathan Hockley, an older man in his sixties stood proud and self-important smiled at Ruth taking her hand, "Mrs. DeWitt Bukater. How do you do?" Rose had the sudden urge to pluck the long nose hairs from his nose and suppressed her eye roll. Her distasteful expression had not gone unnoticed though when Caledon caught the candid moment and laughed to himself. He made himself known, stepping around Nathan presenting himself with equally as much pompous pride as his father. "This is my son, Caledon." he slapped a hand on his son's back.

Rose stared at Caledon with wide eyes. She had never seen anyone so handsome. His dark brown pushed back neatly. Rose knew his hair would be soft, she suddenly longed to thread her fingers through it.

Caledon stood straight as his father spoke fondly of him to the women but all he could do is stare at the redheaded young woman before him. He reached out taking Rose's hand and placed a soft kiss on her knuckles. Rose felt herself drown in his dark eyes. He smiled softly, "Miss DeWitt Bukater and Mrs. DeWitt Bukater, thank you for having us."

"Why don't we sit and have some tea. Trudy, can we please have a fresh pot." Ruth grinned and directed the Hockley men to the chairs for tea.

"Thank you, Ruth." Nathan said. Rose raised a manicured eyebrow in surprise when Nathan addressed her mother by her first name. But it came to no surprise when a man addressed a woman in such a matter, since of course, women are considered low level in a man's eye. It could still tick a girl off a little.

Ruth looked at her daughter, "Why don't you show Mr. Hockley the garden's. Rose is very fond of the garden we have. Its quite large and very beautiful." Rose almost laughed, the last time Ruth stepped foot into the garden was when she scolded the gardener to water the flowers though it rained hours before.

Rose nodded and went to the back door of the parlor for Caledon to follow her.

Caledon walked at Rose's side down the stone pathway with his hands behind his back. His eyes trailed down to the end of Rose's light blue dress flowing to her behind. Rose felt his intent stare on her and faced him, "Why are you looking at me like that?" she fought the smile that threatened her lips.

"Ahem." Caledon straightened his posture but his face held a nervous expression. "Excuse me?"

"You keep staring at me. Why?"

"Because… Well… You're quite beautiful." he admitted.

Rose looked away feeling a bit bashful. "You really think I'm beautiful?"

They continued to walk down the pathway.

Caledon stopped in his tracks and faced her. He extended his hand and caressed her porcelain cheek, "The most beautiful creature I've ever seen."

Rose felt her cheeks redden taken by his charm. "Well, Mr. Hockley, you really have a way with words. Enough to embarrass me."

"Cal, please. You should not be embarrassed. I am just simply stating a fact." Cal looked at her and a foreign feeling passed through him. One like he had never experienced before. It was nerves.

To all they would describe Cal Hockley, as rational, proud, arrogant and charismatic. Someone who was very much aware of his social status and its benefits.

"I have to admit, you make me a bit nervous, Miss DeWitt Bukater." he could not believe his ears. Had he just admit that he was nervous to her?

Rose smiled softly though getting the unsubtle hint that he did not admit his feeling very often. "Rose, please. I am unaware of the reason of why I would ever make you nervous. From what I hear you are very successful and your charm could have any woman."

Cal smiled then said, "It's your eyes." Rose looked away from him. Cal reached out and gently tilted her chin up to him so he could see her piercing eyes. "Never look away from me." Rose felt herself drawn to him. She wondered if he felt the same. Cal dropped his hand and faced the massive garden leaving Rose a bit disappointed. "This is a beautiful garden."

"Thank you."

"How does anyone maintenance such a thing?"

"Well, I water the flowers everyday, tend to the dead leaves, and sometimes replant the flowers. Its good for the soil - What?" Rose caught Cal's surprised expression.

"You maintenance this garden yourself?"

"There are gardeners but I think I like it more. I do love it here."

"Why?"

Rose thought for a moment, "I enjoy creating a life and keeping it alive. There is something rewarding about it. Creating something from nothing that is."

"Absolutely fascinating." his eyes wondered around her face and to her hands that maintained the beauty growing around him. Her hands were clean and falsely delicate.

They stood in the center of the garden awkwardly, until Rose broke the silence and asked, "Would you like to sit?"

"I would." he smirked and followed her across the garden to a small bench placed in the center of a pool of purple lilies.

Cal sat down in awe at the flowers and bent down picking one from the stem and passed it to Rose sitting beside him. "For you." he said.

Rose smiled, "Thank you."

"You're not like other women, are you?" his words were more of a statement then an actual question. "What I'm trying to say is… you possess an heir that's not common in young ladies like yourself. You have colour. Its breathtaking." he watched her for a moment then said, "You want more - Out of life, I mean."

"I do." Rose could not hide the nonplussed expression she knew was wearing. "I found, there is more to life then privileges." she said utterly shocked that he even conjured the thought. Though this idea was lost to Cal, he found it particularly intriguing and for the first time wondered if it was true. "There are things I want to see and do that its a bit frowned upon to our social standards."

"Such as?" Rose shook her head embarrassed by his seemingly innocent question. "C'mon tell me." he cheekily smiled.

Rose looked at him a while longer then decided to tell him her inner desires. "I want to climb the Eiffel Tower. Right to the top." Cal laughed and urged to her continue. "I want to roam city streets at midnight. I want to the run across Kingsbridge countryside. Find the most beautiful garden in Europe. Find unknown artists. Stick my toes in the Pacific Ocean. Ride a camel through the deserts of Egypt. " she looked Cal.

Rose feared that he would laugh in her face and tell her she was being ridiculous. It would not the first time someone would have expressed that opinion. There was no denying Rose was a terrible dreamer. But, Cal seemed different. He did not laugh at her. In fact, he asked more questions about her dreams. He appeared to be genuinely interested and open minded.

"Those exploits seem reasonable enough. In fact, I do know the finest garden in all of Europe. Your heart will stop. Its exquisite."

"That sounds wonderful." It was more then surprising to Rose of how quickly she took a liking to Cal. She was so sure, he would be one of those, cold hearted pompous jerks. But he was sweet, charming and incredibly handsome.

Rose watched his eyes move from her face to the furthest tree across the gardens. "Is there something beyond those trees?"

Rose looked in his direction and said, "A small pond."

Cal rose to his feet and held out his arm for her, "May I escort you to the pond?"

Rose stood and tilted her chin upwards getting a laugh from Cal and she answered, "You may." she wrapped her hand around his elbow and let him guide her towards the trees.


	2. This Strange Love

**_2_**

POND

Cal bent down and picked up a small stone then wiped it into the ponds calm water and watched it skip across. Behind him sitting on a broken tree branch, Rose clapped her hands together with a grin. "Well done!"

"Come here." he pointed to the space beside him.

"W-why?"

Cal smirked, "I said, come here."

Rose did as told and rose from the branch and went to his side near the water. She watched as he picked up another small stone and wiped the dirt from its surface. He stood behind Rose and took her right hand opening it and placed the stone in it.

"Hold it like this. Don't grip it tightly. You want a loose wrist when you whip the stone into the water." he guided her wrist into the whipping motion.

Rose felt her cheeks redden. She could feel his body against hers. It was warm, hard, and protecting. Her eyes went to their conjoined hands. His hand firmly under hers holding the stone. His other hand at her waist.

"The trick of skipping a stone is," Cal whispered into her ear, "underhanded and all in the wrist. Ready? One, two, three." They flicked the stone into the water and watched it skip across before finally sinking down to the bottom.

Rose's expression was in pure awe. "I did it!" she said still staring at water and watched the ripples on the surface.

"You did." Cal boldly wrapped both of his arms around her waist hugging her against his body. Rose felt her head fall backward against his shoulder. "I like you very much, Rose."

Rose slowly turned still in his arms. Her grey-blue eyes went to his. She had never felt like this before. Of course a man had never stared so intensely into her eyes before. It was completely enthralling.

"Rose, may I have your permission to kiss you?"

"You may." she said without another thought.

Cal leaned downward and placed a gentle kiss upon her pink lips. It was over too soon in Rose's opinion. She looked up at Cal to see him waiting for her to protest and move away from him. She did not. In fact, Rose lifts her hand and caresses it down his clean shaven cheek. Cal took this as an invite and pressed his mouth against hers in a more full and lustful kiss.

Rose placed her fingers on his mouth breaking their kiss. Cal took her hand and kissed her fingers. "Sit with me?" she asked.

Cal nodded his head and followed her to the broken tree branch. His arm circled around her back and with his other he tilted her chin upwards to look at him. "As beautiful as a rose." he whispered then captured her mouth in another searing kiss that made Rose's toes curl.


	3. Needs

**_3_**

DEWITT BUKATER MANSION

Rose sat in her bedchamber brushing her long, red locks down her back staring at herself in the mirror lost in her own thoughts. She failed to notice her mother enter the room until she saw her standing behind her.

"Mother?"

Ruth watched Rose for a moment wringing her hands together then reaches out and takes the hairbrush from Rose's hand. "You did quite well with Mr. Hockley today. I think he was very much taken with you, Rose." she stated. "Do you like him?" her blue eyes reached Rose's. "I can't see what is not to like about him. He's handsome and-"

"Rich." Rose did not conceal the distain from her voice. Though, she did like Cal very much, she would never give her mother the satisfaction of knowing just how much she liked him.

"Yes, well, tomorrow except them again. We are to have dine together and suspect Mr. Hockley's proposal."

"I thought we were already engaged? Isn't that what happens when your parents marry you off like cattle. Its already presumed that we are engaged?"

Ruth tugged her daughters hair, "That's enough, Rose." she placed the hairbrush on the table. "Go to bed now. You need your beauty rest." Ruth excused herself from the bedchamber leaving Rose alone staring at herself in the mirror.

Thoughtfully, Rose replayed the memory of Cal's lips against hers. She feared, Cal would be put off by her lack of experience but he either did not mind or noticed. She traced her bottom lip remembering the feel of his mouth against hers.

Evening came slowly the next day, Rose stared at her closest for what seemed like hours deciding on a dress. She just had to look absolutely perfect for Cal. She put more effort into today's fashion choice then the previously which did not escape Ruth's attention. She smartly chose not to acknowledge her daughters gleeful mood.

When the knock echoed through the walls of the mansion, Rose pushed her earrings into her ears hearing Ruth's voice from down the stairs. With a final glance in the mirror, Rose left her bedchamber and made a graceful entrance down the stairs and into the foyer where Cal and Nathan stood shaking hands with Ruth.

Cal took a double take when Rose slowly walked down the stairs towards them. His mouth dropped slightly but was quickly recovered with a devilish smile. He stepped forward and took her hand kissing the back of it. "Absolutely ravishing." he praised.

"You're not too bad yourself." Rose teased and let him take her hand around his arm and guided her into the dinning room.

The dinner was filled with secret glances and dull conversation mostly between Nathan and Ruth. Nathan was more then proud to talk about his successful corporation and its new investment in Ireland and France. "Its the grandest ship that's ever been built." Nathan said and took a puff from his cigar.

"What is it called?" Ruth asked.

"Titanic. For its giant size. And its unsinkable. My steel makes it unsinkable, right 'ole boy?" he looked at his son who was busy gawking at Rose with large moon eyes. "Caledon!"

Cal looked away from Rose for the first time this evening and smiled, "Oh, yes, Titanic is a marvel. With its Turkish baths, Parisian Café, and of course, our family name holding it together."

Nathan grinned approvingly at his son then turned back to Ruth, "See? A marvel of its generation."

"Bigger then the Mauritania?" Rose asked.

"Even bigger and far more luxurious." Cal answered her question with a charming and reassuring ease. He placed the napkin from his lap on the table and stood gathering everyone's attention. "Now, if I may escort you, Rose into the garden? I would like a private audience with you."

"Go, Rose. Go." Ruth practically forced the young woman out of her chair with her voice.

Rose nodded her head and got to her feet then led the way out of the dinning room and through the french doors into the garden.

Rose had not stopped walking until she came to the pond where they had shared a passionate embrace the day before. She turned and was a bit startled to see Cal standing directly behind her. The shine of the moon reflected against his face giving his dark features mysterious shadows.

"Did I tell you how beautiful you are this evening?"

"You did. But I like hearing it." she blushed

Cal smiled and took her hand towards the broken tree branch to sit. "You are a heavenly creature, Rose. I have never been so bewitched by anyone like this before. I know what's at stake for us, father informed me that if I don't marry, I would never see a nickel of my inheritance." Rose felt her stomach dropped. Perhaps, her first instinct was correct a along, Cal didn't like her at all. She was just his ticket to a family fortune. Cal sensed her disappointment and took her hands into his own. "Never think that this is about the money. From the moment I laid my eyes on you, I wanted you. Though you are a breathtaking beauty, I was drawn to your fire. You are so bright with energy and spirit, something I am not used to and or possess. Its wonderful. I would love nothing more than to call you my wife. I vow to give you the world, as long as you take me along with you. Take me on your adventures as my wife, Rose. Marry me."

Rose tried to fight the threatening tears from escaping her eyes. All she could manage was a slow, large grin and a shaky, "Yes."

Cal grinned and took out the ring he had in his tuxedo coat breast pocket. He took her left hand and slid the large diamond ring onto her finger. "A perfect fit."

Rose grabbed his face and kissed him tenderly then rested her forehead against his smiling up at him.


	4. Far Behind

**_4_**

PARIS, FRANCE

6 April 1912

Walking down the most expensive and high class cobble stone street ahead of Ruth, Nathan, Cal's tall, dour Valet, Lovejoy, and two personal maids, Cal looked down at their conjoined hands wrapped around his arm. He smiled to himself then suddenly turned around with Rose still attached to his side.

"If you don't mind, Rose and I will do a bit of sightseeing of our own." he announced to his party trailing along behind him.

"Very good, son. I had a bit of business to take care of."

"And I saw the most beautiful café down one those side streets, Trudy, did you see which one?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Excellent, we'll be back in time for dinner. Excuse us." Cal began to pull Rose along when Lovejoy stepped forward, "Oh, Lovejoy, why don't you escort _Mrs._ Dewitt Bukater to the café, I think I can manage on my own." he said and hurried Rose along before anyone else interrupted his escape.

"Cal! Cal!" Rose shouted his name, grinning as she does so. "What has gotten into you?"

Cal stopped and pointed out in front of them. "Look."

Rose did as was told and followed his hand to the Eiffel Tower. "The Eiffel Tower?"

Cal looked at her, "Are you ready to climb to the top."

"Honestly?"

"Honestly." Cal snatched her hand and ran with her toward the towering monument. Weaving through the crowds of people on the street. A young man with longish hair and rumpled clothing, holding a leather bound book filled with original sketches knocked into Cal. "Steady!" Cal hollered back at the uncouth young man.

"Sorry." he said but trailed off when his eyes fell on Rose. He was unable to look away from her. She smiled beautifully at the dark haired man. Her eyes filled with adoration. The young stranger was utterly captivated by her and she did not seem to notice him.

"C'mon." The young man's Italian friend pulled him by his sleeve onward down the street. The long haired man looked back at the Rose and smiled a little.

Cal trotted onward and pushed passed the line of people towards the front. He went into his pocket and took out a hundred franc and gave it to the employee standing at the stairs. The employee stepped aside and Cal began to climb up the steps with Rose still latched onto him.

She giggled enjoying his uncharacteristic eagerness, she found it adorably charming. "Come. Come, Rose, do you want to get to the top or not?" he said half running up the steps himself.

"Well, you try wearing a dress and these shoes and climb stairs with lightening speed." she grumbled.

Her breath was taken from her when she reached the platform to the towers look out. The sun was beginning to set and the lights were starting to burn, lighting the city in warm yellow glow. "Its absolutely gorgeous." she said in awe.

Cal circled around her, wrapping an arm around her waist and rests his chin on her shoulder. "You haven't seen gorgeous yet." he whispered into her ear. Rose could not fight the smile that slowly slid across her lips.

GIVERNY, FRANCE

7 April 1912

The next afternoon, the white Renault stopped outside a vine covered house with bright blue shutters. Cal was the first to exit out of the car. He extends his hand for Ruth then Rose helping them out. Nathan was the last to exit the car. He eyed the old house with distain and impatience.

"What the devil are we doing here?" he asked impatiently.

"The most beautiful garden in France." Cal kissed the back of Rose's hand.

Rose looked at him, "What did you do?"

Cal took her arm and wrapped it around his and led the way to the front door of the house and rang the bell. "Well, I noticed your impeccable taste in art when I bought those Picasso pieces. So obscure and so intriguing. I found you the most beautiful garden; like I promised. This house happens to be owned by an artist."

The front door opened. A older man with short grey hair and a long grey beard. "Puis-je vous aider, monsieur?" he asked in French.

"I would like to walk my fiancé through your gardens." Cal said with assertiveness not trying to use the French language.

"Monsieur?" Cal pulled out a roll of cash from his suite coat pocket and held it out to the artist. "Jardin est autour retour." he took the money and pointed in the direction of the his wooden garden gate.

Cal smirked triumphantly and took Rose by the hand and pulled her along to the back. Nathan and Lovejoy shared a mutual eye roll and reluctantly followed the pair.

Cal let go of Rose's hand when she stopped standing in the center of the large green leaves from the pond, yellow, purple, red, and blue tulips made her jaw drop. She looked at Cal with wide eyes and grinned. "This is exquisite." she said overwhelmed by its beauty.

"Come." Cal gently told her taking her hand.

Rose placed her hands on the rail of the wooden bridge and looked over the rail into the blue-green pond water. She stared at her reflection when Cal appeared behind her. She smiled softly at the image of them in the water. "Thank you," she began, "for bringing me here. Its absolutely beautiful."

Cal caressed her sharp jawline and her cheek with the back of his hand, "I promised you the world didn't I?"

Rose leaned forward and pressed his mouth against his in a light and gentle kiss.

From the garden entrance gate, Nathan narrowed his eyes on his son and his fiancé. Since meeting Cal's soon-to-be-wife, Nathan had noticed a great change. Specifically, a change in his boy. Nathan was sure it was going to destroy his self built empire. A man in love is as tackless as a dog in heat. He looked at Ruth who found a bench near a flower patch. Her eyes were also on the couple. Her expression was unreadable.

Nathan took a final puff of his cigarette and threw it down on the cobble walkway and twisted his boot toe over the stub. Lovejoy watched the older man and said, "He's in love."

Nathan grumbled with bitterness.

Cal and Rose slowly broke their tender kiss sharing a wide grin. He leaned forward to kiss her again when a coughing sound interrupted them. Cal frowned and turned to see the older painter standing behind them. The artist began speaking with broken English, "Excuse me, monsieur, but I was wondering if you and la tenanciére were interested in looking at some paintings."

Rose looked up at Cal to see him nod. She looked at the artist, "Nous aimerions Que."

Cal looked at her with surprise, "You know French?"

"A bit." Rose answered him.

He grinned and waved his hand for them to follow him into the house.

In the back room was a medium size studio filled with open paint containers and canvas. Rose's eyes immediately fell onto the wonderful painting of a ballerina dancing.

"This is wonderful." she said completely drawn to the image of a young woman spinning into freedom.

Cal placed his hands on her shoulders, "Its yours."

Another painting took her attention, it was in the back of the canvases. "Look at this, Cal." she said taking it out to see it fully. "Its the pond. I love your use of colours, monsieur. Absolument magnifique."

Cal faced the older painter took out his wallet, "We'll take these two, merci." he looked at Rose receiving an approving smile from her.


	5. Daydreamer

**_5_**

PARIS, FRANCE

7 April 1912

It was the final day in France, tomorrow, Rose, Cal, Ruth, and the rest of their party were headed to Southampton, England. Nathan planned to stay behind in order to catch up on work at a branch of his steel company located in France.

Rose stared out the large window looking out to the bright, romantic city. She combed the brush through her long, curly hair when she heard the bedroom door click shut. She released a breath of relief when an arm wrapped around her waist and a large hand pushed her hair off of her neck exposing her skin. She smiled feeling a pair of wet lips, kissed up her neck to her ear. Rose turned her head until her lips neared his. She snaked a hand around to the back of his neck threaded into his hair. Cal closes the small space between them and kissed her soundly. She twisted around in his arms surrendering to him as his hands trailed up her arms and down her back. His mouth moved down her neck to her collarbone worshiping her soft skin.

"Cal…" Rose moaned his name breathlessly. "… Cal…" his lips slid back up her neck and to her mouth. Rose raised her fingers pressing him against his lips breaking the kiss. "Don't you think it would be more special if we waited for our wedding day?" he thought about it then shook his head not convinced. Rose gently kiss him, "Trust me. It will be so much more if we did wait."

Cal stood up straight feeling incredibly uncomfortable. He sighed heavily and agreed, "Okay."

"This is what I want for us." she leaned into his hand when it caressed her cheek and went into her hair.

Cal's eyes wondered over her face memorizing each detail of her face, "Okay." he kissed her once more feeling the toe curling jolt of lust when he suddenly turned away from her distancing himself to the door. "Tomorrow," Cal began and looked at Rose from over his shoulder. "We are to be in Southampton to set voyage on Titanic on the 10th." Rose nodded her head and waited for him to continue. "I can't wait to aboard that ship that'll sail us home so I can marry you, Rose Dewitt Bukater." Cal walked out of the bedroom and into the hallway when he heard his father's low voice.

"Caledon." Nathan called out. Cal turned, "I would like a word with you." he said and went into the study.

Nathan stood at the unused desk holding a full brandy glass waiting for his son. Cal entered the study and immediately went to the drink cart and poured himself a brandy. "Yes, father?"

"Son, you are too be married soon." A small smiled played across Cal's face thinking of Rose in a white wedding gown. "Rose," Nathan's voice took Cal from his wondering thoughts. "is undoubtedly a beauty. She's absolutely lovely. Well behaved, sophisticated, and smart as a whip, everything a young woman should be but she is spirited. And that spirit will distract you with daydreams, mud puddle paintings…" he took a puff of his cigar. "You are losing sight of the purpose of this marriage. Caledon, _you_ are the adult. _You_ are the _man._ She is your wife in practice, if not yet by law. And _she will_ honour you, as a wife is required to honour her husband. _This _family will not be made a fool. Now, quit your puppy dog face and become a Hockley and set that woman straight. Or she will wonder off and it will be without you."

Cal stared at his father, unmoving for a long while. He had a decision to make and in a split second he had made it. In all of Cal's thirty years, he had never disobeyed his father. He placed his untouched brandy drink down on the cart. He stood straight and proud, buttoning the top button of his suit jacket. Gone was his smile. It was replaced by an haughty smirk. His bright eyes dimmed into a dark emptiness that only saw the prize of his upcoming marriage. Cal knew exactly who he needed to become in order to survive in this high class society. He fixed his tie and excused himself from the study.

Nathan watched his son with a gratified expression. _Finally, my boy becomes a real man._


	6. Lesson Learned

**_6_**

PARIS, FRANCE

8 April 1912

It was the morning of their departure from France for England because tomorrow, Rose would be on the grandest ship in the world heading for America so she can marry her handsome fiancé.

Rose stood in the doorway of the hotel's sun room and watched Cal read the newspaper in his hands. She quietly came up behind him and circled her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek, "G'morning, darling."

Cal did not respond ignoring her sweet affections. Cal knew what he was doing and it pained him greatly. But he had to do what was right. _Its for the best of the family. _He reminded himself.

Rose frowned but chose not to question it and sat across from him. Minutes passed when Cal finally looked up from the newspaper without concern, "Oh, Rose, how long have you been there?" he asked.

"I just came from the garden-"

"Not as luxurious as Giverny's, is it?"

"Of course not. It will be difficult to find another garden that breathtaking."

Cal smirked and rolled his eyes, "Of course not as _breathtaking_ as the finger paintings, I wasted my money on." he smiled at her hurt expression. "Honestly, Rose, did you even look at the paintings before I regrettably purchased them for you? Especially, those child paintings from what's-his-name? Picasso. Ugh…"

Rose stared at him with wide eyes, utterly thrown by his changed attitude. "Why are you saying this? I don't understand."

Cal reached out and took her hand resting on the table. "I had time to think. If this marriage is to work, we have to be honest with one another." his expression was conceding. Rose snatched her hand away from under his. Cal rolled his eyes, "Oh, Rose, you are acting like a child."

"You're being nonsensical."

Rose began to rise when Cal gripped her wrist tightly with one hand. "In one week you are to be my wife. And you will honour me like a wife should. You will never talk to me like that again, Rose. I forbid it. Now, sit and eat your breakfast." Cal ordered when Trudy came out with a tray of breakfast scones.

Rose could not move. She felt the suffocation she thought had dwindled away resurface in her chest. She could not removed her eyes from Cal. _Had he always been this person? This cold hearted, possessive, bastard? Why didn't I see if before?_

"I was thinking, tomorrow, when we set sail you are to wear that white and purple outfit. You know, the one with that hat and stripes." Cal grinned. "You would look absolutely divine in it."

Rose was not paying attention to him, still so unbelievably thrown and hurt by Cal's sudden change. Her hopes of leaving her miserable life of conduct and boring routine seemed to move further and further away. Cal was supposed to the be the one but he was just like everyone else; blinded by greed and filled with nothing but false charms.

"Eat your breakfast, sweet pea. Its getting cold." Cal said with a false patronising niceness that infuriated Rose to no end.

Right then, at that moment, Rose decided she would not shed a single tear for Cal and his empty promises. _Not a single tear for that bastard. Not one._ Rose closed her heart towards him. Locking it away to never be touched again.


End file.
